Relationship of the Night
by Immortal Sina
Summary: Scarlet literally has nothing except for the clothes on her back. And whatever she could find in a plane filled with bodies. Gavner finds her and after a number of events, makes her his assistant. As they travel together, they both begin to feel something for the other. Will they ever tell each other, or will they be forever stubborn and keep their feelings to themselves? OC/Gavner


**A/N: **I haven't seen that many Gavner fics, and most of them are Gavner/Kurda. Never really understood that but whatever. This is Gavner/OC..so let's see how it goes, shall we?

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own CDF.**

**Prologue **

[Scarlet]

Scarlet's life sucked, plain and simple. She was fifteen and already saw enough death people would only see their _entire lives_. For starters, her family was dead. It happened about two months ago. Her mother, father and brother piled into their rusted pick-up. They were going to pick up pizza from a local parlor, which was a huge treat, considering her family was poor and struggling. Scarlet decided to stay home. She was claustrophobic, and being in an enclosed space with so many people would make her go crazy. Two hours later, she received a phone call. It was the hospital, telling her that there was a terrible car accident, and the only one alive was her brother Jeff. She ran as fast as she could to the hospital. The doctor told her that Jeff wouldn't be able to live without help from a machine. Scarlet didn't want to, but Jeff made her pull the plug. He didn't want to be a burden to his sister.

Three days after that was the funeral. Scarlet didn't cry when her family was buried. She thought she cried enough, and she didn't want anymore pity than she no doubt received.

At the funeral, a social-worker named Ellen spoke to her. She told Scarlet that there were people who she could live with for a limited time, a foster family. She agreed, albeit reluctantly. So, two days later, after she gathered the few valuable items she owned, the girl boarded an airplane to fly all the way across the country.

She thought her life was already crazy, but she was wrong. There will be an incident that will change her life, forever...

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter One **

[Scarlet]

Scarlet jolted awake as the passenger next to her laughed. It was a heavy-set woman adorned with expensive jewelry. Her curly, brown hair was up in a bun. She was watching one of the movies the plane offered, apparently a comedy.

The girl glared at the giggling woman, but she didn't seem to notice. Scarlet frowned and gave up as she looked out of the circular window, to the blue, blue sky. She has been on the plane for two hours, and there was still almost three more hours to go. The night before she boarded, Scarlet barely got any sleep; five hours at the most. She then thought that she could catch up on her sleep as she flew over the country. No such luck. When Scarlet sat down, near the time they were supposed to take off, she was excited to sit alone (though she would never show it-she promised herself to never show such a happy emotion after the funeral). But then a loud, boisterous woman walked aboard. The girl groaned in her head. The only open seat was beside her. The woman sat down and immediately started to talk to her. Scarlet ignored her, hoping she would get the point. But she just kept talking. Finally, Scarlet turned to her and glared. The woman stopped mid-sentence, staring. Then she made a nervous laugh and looked to the back of the seat in front of her. Scarlet grunted, satisfied, and leaned her head back to sleep. Several times, Scarlet was awakened by the woman's laughter or loud talking. So, throughout the two hours, she only received one hour of sleep before she was interrupted.

Scarlet gritted her teeth when the woman laughed again. She was about to snap at her when the plane suddenly shook. The girl clung to the sides of her chair as the loud woman whimpered quietly.

Then the captain's voice was over the PA. "Ladies and gentlemen, please do not be afraid. We have hit only minor turbulence. It will become smooth in a short time." The flight attendants were carefully walking through the walkway, comforting the passengers. Within to minutes, the plane became steady again, and slowly, Scarlet unhooked her fingers from her seat.

But then the plane shook again, more violently, and it felt like it lost altitude, too. Most of the female, and a few male, passengers screamed. A baby near the front started to cry. Scarlet didn't mutter a thing; she just had a look of bewilderment scarcely cross her face.

"M-miss, miss," the woman next to Scarlet stuttered to an attendant, "W-what's g-g-going to h-ha-happen now? I-I-I have t-t-two boys, two l-li-little..." She exploded into tears as the flying machine dipped lower again. The flying attendant gripped the corner of the seat as everyone jerked forward. All Scarlet had to keep her from flying forward was her fingertips clinging to her seat. As she did, she though, _'Geez, way to over-react, lady.' _ Another flight attendant scuttled to the back and grabbed a hold of the speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said into it, "please stay calm. We seem to be having just a bit of difficulty, but that will soon be fixed. Just to assure safety, please put your seat belts on, and make sure they are secure. And in case something actually _does_ happen, the oxygen masks are being released." There was the "clinking" sound as people began to fasten their seat belts as the oxygen masks dropped down. The woman next to Scarlet immediately strapped it around her face. She shrugged and put on her own mask. "Again, please stay calm," the attendant said. "Captain Smith has everything under control."

**-x-x-x-x-**

If anyone was with the captain, though, it was anything but calm. He couldn't figure out what was wrong, why they were losing altitude. All the gas tanks were full. Nothing seemed ripped or damage. The lights and beeping that were supposed to be going off when something was wrong were silent. So why was the plain malfunctioning the way it was? Out of desperation to relieve the huge amount of stress that was pushing down on him, the captain unbuckled the safety harness that he wore out of procedure when things went wrong.

The co-pilot looked over at him. "Sir?" he asked, wondering why he was going against protocol. The younger man himself was strapped in.

The captain ran a hand through white hair. "It's nothing, Johnson."

"Sir," the younger man started hesitantly, "are you stressed?"

"Of course I'm stressed!" his boss barked. "How can I not be? The plane is malfunctioning, and I can't figure out what it is! None of the warning signs aren't going off, so I don't even know what part of the plane is wrong. And that persistent noise isn't helping either!" Since the beginning of the flight, there was a _'clinking' _sound in the cockpit. At first, it annoyed the captain and co-pilot, but they soon put the sound to the back of their minds.

He was about to go on when the plane dipped again. Both of the men pulled up on the joysticks, but it did nothing. The plane just kept going down, down, down. The noise seemed to be getting louder, more prominent, but neither pilot seemed to notice.

Little did they know that the noise they first thought of as annoyance would soon become their destruction.

Suddenly, there was a bump and a _'CRACK!'_ When the pilot looked over, he nearly had a heart attack. Right there, in the window, was a crevice going parallel with the metal holding it in. It was jagged and almost as thick as an EXPO marker.

Before the pilot could say anything, though, there was more cracking and clinking when, suddenly, a large gray screw shook in its place and flew out toward the two men. It struck the captain, who was closest, on the cheek. The screw gouged through his face, and he screamed in agony as blood flowed down his face, into his mouth and covering his lips. His co-pilot could hear a _'crunch'_ as it dug through his cheekbone.

Right as the younger man was going to help him, the left and front windows shattered into millions of pieces. Different-sized glass slivers shot toward the two men. They couldn't feel the pain as the glass penetrated their skin, though, because wind rushed into the small area. It whooshed around, creating a whirlwind of glass, papers and scrap metal. The co-pilot then heard a scream and multiple snaps. He tried to turn his head as he was yanked around in his seat, and he felt a liquid cover his head and neck. His vision was tinted red, and he tasted copper on his lips. The wind swept the blood from his eyes and he looked to the side where the captain sat.

Or, _used_ to sit.

The captain wasn't sitting anymore. The co-pilot looked past that and cried out. The captain's body was flapping in the wind, against the wing of the airplane, like a rag-doll. It was drenched in red. The co-pilot suddenly felt the urge to vomit. The body was only a body; the arms, legs and head were hacked off. The co-pilot spun his head around and tried to gasp-the air seemed to be stuck in his lungs.

Pushed up against the door were body parts. More precisely, two arms and legs and a head. Even more specific still, arms and legs that had the remains of a Delta Airlines pilot suit.

It was the captain.

The cuts that sliced off his his body parts weren't so clean. Stringy pieces of skin hung off the limbs and the neck area. An elbow of one of the arms protruded the skin, the white glistening bone seen perfectly. The ankle of a leg was hanging on only by a thin strip of skin. Red covered the white hair of the captain. One eye pierced into the co-pilot, into his soul. A long screw, much like the one in his cheek, was jabbed in his other eye. His lips were parted and the last of his blood dribbled out.

The co-pilot vomited. The gust of wind blew it back in his face. He coughed and rubbed it away from his eye when...

_'SHUNK!'_

_'SHUNK!'_

_'SHUNK!'_

He felt a stinging sensation in his neck and eyes. His vision was once more filled with red, but he couldn't wipe it away. When he tried to rub at his eyes, he felt chunks of glass. When he put pressure on the glass, the sting became unbearable. The co-pilot began to breathe in, but he couldn't. The taste of blood filled his mouth, and his lungs were full of blood. He sputtered, and red liquid shot out of his mouth. He attempted to breathe in again, but the blood seemed to thicken and wouldn't move. So he sat there, choking on his own blood, as the airplane fell apart before his eyes. Soon, the co-pilot was limp, the shards of glass glinting red and reflecting the beautiful hues of orange and yellow of the setting sun.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Scarlet gulped in air as the plane lurched down again. She heard people screaming and mumbling, like praying. The lady next to her whimpered again. A man yelled out, "Hey! Didn't you say the captain was going to fix this? By the way things are going, we're going to die!" He sounded more afraid than angry.

The flight attendant was about to answer when there was thumps against the door to the cockpit. She caught the eye of another attendant, and the latter carefully walked to the door and opened it. Just as she unlatched the door, it flew open and all hell broke loose.

All the passengers and attendants started to scream as forms flew out, along with glass and metal. Something landed in the plump lady's lap, and at first, she didn't know what it was. But then she screamed and fainted. Scarlet stared at the thing with horror and terror.

It was a human head with two gray screws in the cheek and eye, drenched in blood. Other passengers either fainted or shrieked, and Scarlet looked around the plane. There were also a set of arms and legs that were just as gruesome as the head. Bits of skin and bone flew everywhere, and a long string of skin struck Scarlet in the cheek. She flinched, like it hurt, and swiftly pawed it off.

Then Scarlet lurched forward as the plane veered right and down. The rest of the people were screaming and looking around as she was silent and ducked over, hands on her head. Most of the flight attendants fell to the ground or were trying to steady themselves. "Ladies and gentlemen," one of them called out, "please remain seated, and stay calm. We are going to prepare for a crash landing."

"Crash landing!" a man closest to the door yelled. "How is this a crash landing? The crew is ripped to pieces! And-" He was cut off by something striking him. It was a white piece of metal from the plane. The metal plunged in from his back, and the woman next to him-most likely his wife-screamed and cried at the same time. She could see the aluminum halfway protruded out of his stomach, the white pain dyed red with blood. The man looked down at the metal, eyes wide, gaping. His mouth whispered, something, but no noise came out. Then he groaned, blood spilling over his lips, staining his shirt, and collapsed to the ground. The woman became hysteric- "No! Nonono! He can't be dead! Mark! Mark!" -and Scarlet took a quick glance out the window to see where they were headed.

She gasped in her mind; she could see trees and green of the ground. Beyond that, mountains stood. _'Oh God,' _she thought, _'We're going to die. We're going to crash, and everyone's going to die. I knew going to live with the foster family was a bad idea.'_ She didn't say anything aloud; just kept her head down, her hands covering her head. She heard the woman next to her start to cry and mumble a prayer. Then Scarlet zoned all the noise out; she just focused on anything but where she was, what she was hearing, what was going to happen.

Her shoe was untied. A passenger before her crammed a candy bar wrapper under the seat. The air near the ground smelled like rubber and, strangely, peanut butter. There was a Sharpie by her foot. She felt her hair becoming tangled. Sweat slid down her neck, soaking into her shirt.

"The ground is coming up!" she heard one of the passengers yell.

"Brace for impact!" a flight attendant said calmly.

Before she could do anything, Scarlet lurched forward in her seat belt and hit her head against the seat in front of her. There was sounds of glass shattering and metal twisting and creaking under the force. And screaming. There was lots and lots of screaming. Scarlet was about to yell at everyone to shut up when something struck her in the back of her head, and everything went black.

**-x-x-x-x-**

[Gavner]

Gavner walked through the tunnels restlessly. He had so much energy: even after sword-fighting for two hours, he wasn't the least bit tired. The vampire sighed and ran his hand through his brown hair, still walking. He couldn't stand it anymore! Gavner had been in Vampire Mountain for two years, and he was dying of boredom. The Princes haven't given him any missions, and he was becoming restless. He didn't want to leave just in case Mika, Arrow, or Vancha-it was Paris' turn to be away-him a mission, but he couldn't take it anymore.

The General stopped and then began to retrace his steps, determined. He returned to the main tunnels and walked into his room. Gavner grabbed his backpack. Then he filled it with extra clothes, and he buckled his knives to his waist **(1.)**.

Gavner exited his room and walked down the tunnel. He entered the Hall of Khledon Lurt and grabbed a bowl of bat broth and a tankard of blood. He looked around the mostly empty hall and sat down across from the second oldest vampire, Seba Nile. He was dressed in his usual red clothing and biting into a leg of chicken. The old vampire looked up and observed the young General's belongings.

"The Princes have sent you on a mission?" he asked.

Gavner shook his head after taking a drink of blood. "No," he said. "I can't take it in here anymore. I'm just sitting around, not doing anything. Waiting for a mission that might never come. I need to get out and explore."

Seba nodded. "I understand. You are still young and need to see a bit of this rather small world. Are you going alone?"

Gavner nodded. "Yes. I'm not really in the mood for companionship. Did you want to go with me?"

The old vampire chuckled. "Oh no, my boy. Traveling with a young one like you would just about kill me. Besides, I am very busy here, planning for the upcoming Council."

Gavner smiled and finished his meal. He stood up and shook Seba's hand. "Goodbye for now, friend," he said. '

"Goodbye for now." Seba said. Gavner shouldered his bag and exited the Hall. Within ten minutes he was outside of the Mountain, snow lightly covering his hair and shoulderes. He took a gulp of fresh air, grinned, and began the trek down Vampire Mountain, into the wilderness.

**A/N: **Sorry there isn't much Gavner this chapter. There will be next time, promise :) Review if you want!

**~Sina~**


End file.
